User blog:SoupDoo/My New Quality Assurance system.
EDIT: Due to amount of people agreeing, I will actually go through with the change! Welcome, one and all. If you're reading this, not only did you read the link that is posted in the announcement, but you decided to come here to read this important blog, then I want to say Thank you. Also, a request: Please...PLEASE state your opinions on this is the comments. Your response is really important to me, as I was thinking of sharing this with the staff. Anyway, enough with the introduction. Let's get to the point. As you guys might of noticed, there were people talking about this Wikia dying. Surely, there must be a reason! Well, one of the peers pointed out that the quality of some of the pages seem to be very low. That might be the reason why most of the people here are inactive. Though I cannot confirm or deny that fact, I have to agree that some of the pages here are either of low quality, low effort, or even just plain out a overused cliché. I won't point any fingers as I am neutral, and I am not making this to antagonize anyone. ''As you've been waiting for, I would like to introduce to my latest creation. I call it, the Baldi Quality Assurance(or BQA). What is BQA? 'BQA is a system with one goal. That goal is to eliminate, and quarantine the pages of little to no effort / low quality, while making the more noteable, more effort and quality pages shine within the light.' 'No, none of your pages are at risk. Calm down. BQA follows the three step procedure to make sure if the page doesn't follow the three step procedure. This applies to everything. The Staff will be the ones to be together and make the rating.' *'Quality''' - This determines the quality of the page. This includes the Art of the character, the voice acting, etc. This won't effect much of the score, but it helps to determine which pages could be classified as Quarantine. The score of quality can go from 1 - 5. *'Effort '- The score on this part is EXTREMELY important. This score from 1 - 10 is mostly a deciding factor. The score is determined based off the number of details, grammar, etc. *'Originality '- This will be a yes or no part. If the character is original, and clearly unique, then it will be a 'Yes' and you will recieve five extra points. However, if it's a 'No', you won't recieve any. *'Personal Rating '- This plays a crucial role. This will determine from a unbiased opinion of the staff that reported it. From 1 - 5. 1 means 'Quarantine', and 5 means 'Safe'. The max points you can get out of this 25, and the max points you can get for the page to be safe is 10. If the page is under 10 points, then the page will temporarily be put in the 'Quarantine', category. If you remove that category, you will be warned, and eventually if you do it again, it will be deleted. Here's the FAQ ''How does BQA work? 'So, BQA works in a simple step: If a community member decides that the page is of low quality, you can put up a template, requesting a review of the specific character / game. ''' If the review is approved, ''BQA will be reviewed by the staff members(Or a group of approved and known users: Haven't decided yet). They will review the page based off of the four categories above. They will be working together on the vote(including me). ''If the BQA team determines the page as 'Safe', it nothing will happen. But if it's quarantine, then the page will be placed in the category. The owner of the page will be notified, and will be given a good amount of time limit to re-do the page a bit. If the timelimit is up, with no improvement, then the page will be deleted.'' Should I be scared? ''No, you shouldn't be scared. This will only apply to pages that are either half-assed, or have been put very, VERY low effort into. Nothing will happen to your page. Even if your page has the template put up(don't try and take it down, by the way), we will probably decline it, if we see your page as acceptable, and not worthy for a review.'' '' When will BQA be put in effect? What would change the wiki? ''BQA will be in effect if the staff team approves of it. If BQA is approved, I will personally contact known members. I will also make a discord for the wikia, and as well make something called 'Page of the Week' on the front page. A character and/or game will be nominated by the BQA team. This will help encourage people to make more quality pages for the wiki, and make the wiki a little more lively. '' '''''Anyway, that's all I have. PLEASE. PLEASE State your feedback in the comments. I need everyone's opinions on this system. Category:Blog posts